You Belong With Me
by Errand Girl
Summary: A cute fanfic I thought of listening to Taylor Swift. Sonadow


I don't own Sonic.

* * *

Sonic looked up from her text book to her window as she noticed some movement on the other side. Shadow was pacing around back and forth in his room on the other side of the window, cell phone pressed to his ear. Sonic could tell from the look on his face that it was another fight with his girlfriend, Rouge.

Shadow pulled his cell away and hung up, sitting on his bed looking exhorted. Sonic turned to the back of her ever present sketch book and waved to get Shadow's attention. As he turns to her she showed him what she'd just written in her book a moment ago. 'Are you okay?', it read. Shadow smiled and grabbed his own book, scribbling something down before showing it to Sonic. 'Sick of the Drama'. Sonic giggled from her spot in her room. Then she looked down at her book and started writing something she wished she could say. When looked up the blinds in Shadow's room were drawn. Sonic sighed. 'Guess he thought I was doodling,' She thought. She looked down at what she had just written and smiled sadly. 'I love you', it read.

Sonic sat on the bench outside her house reading her new book and waiting for the bus to arrive. Sonic was interrupted as a shadow passed over her preventing her from reading. Looking up she saw Shadow leaning on the bench looking down at her. Sonic smiled and put her book down. the two sat together and talked for a while until Sonic noticed Shadow's lack of cheer. She asked him if he was alright but at that moment Rouge showed up and called to Shadow. Shadow gets up, but before he goes over to Rouge he whispers a brief 'I'm fine', before he gets in the car and Rouge drives off. Sonic sighed, knowing Shadow had been lying. 'I know you better then that Shadow.' Sonic thought. 'What are you doing with her if she does this to you?'

Sonic ran as fast as she could. She was more that late. The game would be finished soon. At last she made it to the bleachers and lead over the rail to look at the score board. Shadow was lousing. Sonic saw Shadow about to take a penalty shot, one that would decide the game. Sonic took a deep breath and shouted Shadow's name at the top of her lungs. On the field Shadow smiled, finally hearing the voice of his good luck charm. He kicked the ball.

Sonic ran down the empty halls of the school to the gym where she knew Shadow would be waiting. He'd made the penalty shot and the team had won. Sonic opened the door, but the smile on her face disappeared at the sight before her. Rouge had her arms around the neck of another player on the team. Standing in front of the two was a shocked Shadow. Rouge noticed Sonic first and laughed, then walked off with the other boy. Shadow turned and walked to Sonic, apologiesing for her having seen that. She ignored the apology and held Shadow's hand gently and asked if he wanted to get some ice-cream.

Sonic looked up from her book as Shadow waved to get her attention. Tonight was the night of the prom, and Shadow was dressed in a jet black sit. Shadow showed her a note that read, 'you going tonight?'. Sonic wrote down a replie. 'Can't. Studying'. Shadow's next note supersized her. 'Wish you were'. Shadow shrugged from his room and waved farewell. Sonic thought about Shadow's last note and moved some of the papers on her bed around, until she found the note Shadow had never seen. She sighed and made her decision.

Sonic walked nervously through the dance hall as people continued to star at her. did she look that weird? She was wearing a pure white gown with beads sown in to make it look like there were stars sown on. Sonic finally spotted Shadow coming toward her. But before they could get to eachother Rouge stepped in and started throwing herself at Shadow. Sonic stoped in her place, feeling her heart drop. But then Shadow pushed Rouge away and walked right up to Sonic. Sonic looked down at the piece of paper in her hand. Taking a deep breath Sonic unfolded the paper and showed it to Shadow.

'I love you.'

Shadow blinked. Then reaching into his coat pocket he pulled out a folded piece of paper of his own. Unfolding it he showed it to Sonic. Written in clear black letters was the same message. Shadow reached out and cupped Sonic's face gently and brought his face closer to hers to whisper softly.

"You belong with me."


End file.
